A conventional Virtual Private Network (VPN) uses tunneling, encryption, and authentication to provide secure communications between two or more devices. For example, a client computing device may connect to a VPN server, and the client computing device may securely communicate with devices on a private network over the public network, such as the public internet, via the VPN server. Although VPN technology is relatively secure, it is possible to compromise VPN security. In particular, it is possible for a “man in the middle” attack to result in the data being compromised. In such an attack, a nefarious actor may be able to capture the data being transmitted across a VPN connection, and the attacker may be able to introduce data into the connection.
Mobile devices often have multiple radios and other network interfaces, and many devices have the ability to connect to multiple networks simultaneously. A VPN network may be established by a client device to a VPN server using a preferred network, such as a WiFi network, rather than a more expensive mobile data connection.